Does You, Plus Me, Equal Love?
by Kawaiikitsune95
Summary: When Starish offers to teach some classes at Satome Academy, Tokiya and Ittoki are forced to share a room again. Slowly, Tokiya stars noticing more about his roommate, then he ever wanted to. What will happen to their relationship? TokiyaxIttoki. Lemon later. Implied NatukixSyo and RenxMasato.


**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Its KawaiiKitsune95 here! I bring you, my first UtaPri fanfiction! It's a Yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read! Simple! I do not own UtaPri, or any of their characters. If I did, there would be Yaoi EVERYWHERE!**

**Pairing: TokiyaXIttoki**

**Does You + Me = Love?  
Ittoki has always asked a lot of questions. The day Tokiya decides to answer one of them, is the day everything starts changing. A multi-chapter fic, rated M for later chapters. TokiyaXIttoki. Implied RenX Masato, and NatsukiXSyo**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

_All men of action are dreamers._**  
**_James Huneker_

* * *

"Ne, Tokiya?"

Tokiya Ichinose blinked away the bleariness of concentration; said concentration being interrupted once again by his noisy roommate. The loud beat of music met his now-focused ears. Obviously, Ittoki had taken off his headphones, which only meant one thing. Tokiya let out a sigh, building up the patience required to deal with Ittoki. The boy was a pain. Always being loud, and never giving Tokiya the peace he needed. Always asking questions, which he figured was going to happen in the next few seconds.

"Yes, Otoya?" He leans his forearm on the back of his chair, angling his body to face, said boy. His gaze was met with the wide, russet eyes, of a curious Ittoki, which meant questions _would_ be thrown his way. Oh the joy.

"Why are you always so quiet?" Ittoki Otoya-or as Tokiya called him, the roommate from hell-asked him. It wasn't the first time Ittoki had asked this, and surely it wouldn't be the last. Every time he asked, Tokiya never gave him a straight answer, or told him to shut up.

Tokiya swiveled in his chair, facing the scarlet haired teen, whom he shared a room with. The questions were always the same, so he always brushed them off as passive curiosity. It grated on hi nerves, to be asked such strange questions. Especially ones he had no way of knowing the answer to.

"Why do you always ask this?" Tokiya asks, closing his eyes and relaxing his facial features. He leant back in the chair, arms crossed over his chest, and bunching up the baggy T-shirt that adorned his body.

"I'm just curious." Ittoki states, as if it were the simplest statement in the world. To the red head, the question was an easy one, so he never grasped why Tokiya would never answer it.

"Why would you be curious about my habits, Otoya?" Tokiya asks, a sigh escaping his lips.

Ittoki blinked owlishly at Tokiya. He wasn't used to a retaliated question. He was used to being snapped at, and told to shut his mouth.

"There are plenty of reasons." Ittoki stated simply, placing his hands on his crossed ankles. "I've offered to share music with you; you deny it. I ask for help on assignments; you only lecture me, then return to your work. I even offer to help you with work; you don't even acknowledge my presence." Ittoki ticks the few points off on his fingers, holding three fingers up. "I just want to know, why you continue to be so quiet." He says, rocking back and forth on his backside. He played with the hem of his grey sweatpants, not looking up at Tokiya. He felt a little guilty about what he'd just accused the other boy of. Tokiya was reserved, and he knew this.

Tokiya was a little taken a back. He had been aware of the distance that he'd kept with the other band members, but it really hadn't been clear to himself up until this point. He had been an asshole.

The realization, only made him sigh in defeat. Maybe he underestimated the red head and his ability to see Tokiya as a person.

"I suppose you may have a point."

"I do? I mean, of course, I do!" He beamed at the blue haired teen. His response was an eye roll from Tokiya.

Tokiya turned away from Ittoki to glance at his new composition piece. The melody had been made by some girl he was instructing, and was a decent tune to the ear. What lacked were the lyrics. She had lacked a partner who was capable of lyric writing, so, as her teacher, he couldn't let her crash and burn. He'd taken up the task of helping her with the piece, and had just sullied the tune with his mediocre lyrics.

Sure, since the debut of Starish, he was unused to having to compose lyrics for himself. But, since the band had decided to teach at Satome Academy, it was bound to happen eventually. Not being able to write decent lyrics, despite the time that had passed, was a blow to his ego, and made him scowl at the poorly put together lyrics, scrawled on the paper.

"Are you having problems with the assignment?" Ittoki's voice knocked Tokiya out of his thoughts. He startled, his gaze jerking to the right, and locked with Ittoki's. _When did he get up? _Tokiya thought with mild panic. He lunged for the lyrics, and crumpled them up, scowling at Ittoki.

"No, I am not having problems." Tokiya snapped, his voice dripping with displeasure. Admittedly, he was ashamed of his lyrics, and didn't want Ittoki to see such degrading words.

"Then why are you hiding it, Tokiya?" Ittoki asked, seeming to have caught on to his antics. His hand stretched out to grasp the paper, a mischievous grin covering his lips. "Let me see! I can help!"

Tokiya gave Ittoki a hard glare, and the smile dropped off of Ittoki's face immediately. He took a few steps back, hands up in defense. "Sorry, Sorry!" Ittoki laughed nervously, his face going a bit pale. He knew that Tokiya's temper could be short.

Seconds passed in an awkward silence, neither boy saying anything. Ittoki had been fidgeting where he stood, scratching the back of his head. He finally spoke up, his face seeming a few shades pinker then Tokiya remembered it being. Strange.

"Do you want to hear my lyrics?" Ittoki offered stiffly, a new smile in place of the old one. He was obviously just trying to be friendly, so Tokiya decided to indulge on the friendly offer for once.

Tokiya paused, weighing his options. He had been a bit curious over the lyrics that Ittoki had been writing, and what better way to find out, then having him present them now?

"Sure. I'd like to see what you came up with this time." He said calmly, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his knees, waiting patiently for the other to begin.

Ittoki beamed, running over to his guitar. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and pulled a piece of paper off of his desk. He looked down at the piece of paper, eyes scanning it quickly. He nodded eagerly, and then turned his attention to his guitar.

"_You ask me how I feel about you.  
I wouldn't say that I don't like you  
Could it be you've been crying? Ahh, you can be kind of cute"_

Tokiya stared in confusion at Ittoki. He hadn't been expecting a love song. Well, maybe he had, but he wondered who it was directed to. Ittoki had confessed that he didn't like Haruka anymore, so Tokiya vaguely went through the girls he'd seen Ittoki talk to. None of them really seemed more then friends with him.

"_As you run away, I grab hold of your hand  
Deep within my chest, something suddenly begins to stir_

_It would be nice if a study guide for love existed  
There are too many problems I don't understand  
It would be nice if a teacher for love existed.  
Does you plus me equal LOVE?  
_

_You ask me if there's a girl I like  
I say that I like sunny girls  
So many faces, ahh, it might be kind of bright"  
_

So he had a thing for a "bright girl"? Tokiya went through the girls in his mind again. No, the only one who fit that was Haruka._  
_

"_When I close my eyes I see you float  
Something deep in my chest is shouting  
_

_It would be nice if a study guide for love existed  
After all, it's me  
It would be nice if a teacher for love existed  
Does one plus one equal LOVE?  
_

_It would be nice if a study guide for love existed  
There are too many problems I don't understand  
It would be nice if a teacher for love existed  
Does you plus me equal LOVE?  
_

_It would be nice if a study guide for love existed  
After all, it's me  
It would be nice if a teacher for love existed  
Does one plus one equal LOVE?_

_Does you plus me equal LOVE?"  
_

Ittoki looked at Tokiya expectantly, waiting for some kind of critique.

"Who's the girl?" Tokiya asked, eyebrow raised inquisitively towards Ittoki. He had been mulling over who the girl could be but Tokiya couldn't come up with a single one.

"Eh?" Ittoki stared at Tokiya, his face going a few shades of red. He looked stupefied, and even seemed baffled by the question, like there wasn't even a girl in mind when he wrote this song. "No, there is no girl!" He insisted, flailing his hands in front of his face.

"There has to be. Knowing you, you have to be inspired by someone, in order to write a song." Tokiya pointed out sensibly. He'd known Ittoki for over a year now, and it was impossible for the guy to write a song, without some form of inspiration of any sort. If he didn't get any inspiration, he was never able to complete the lyrics.

Ittoki looked ready to protest. He opened his mouth, but after a few seconds, he closed it again, with an audible _pop._ His cheeks went an unusual shade of red, and he hid his eyes from view, with his ruby red hair. These actions were foreign to Tokiya; Ittoki had never showed this kind of behavior.

In a split second, Ittoki was on his feet, his lips drawn into a thin, nervous line. He walked to his dresser, pulling out some clothes and a towel. "I'm going to take a shower." He muttered, and left the room as quickly as he could.

Tokiya watched the other go with mild curiosity. Ittoki had fled the room as if the devil himself was carting after him. Tokiya would admit, that was the first time he'd ever seen Ittoki blush. _He had been blushing, hadn't he?_ Tokiya thought, turning his chair back to face his desk. He placed his elbows on the desk, resting his chin in the palm of his right hand. _He looked kind of cute like that-_ Tokiya snapped himself out of his thoughts, his eyes considerably widened. What had- Had he just thought Ittoki was cute? He _must_ be tired, if he thought that.

He glanced over at the crumpled lyrics on his desk, and sighed. No point in continuing the fruitless scribbles that he was trying to pass as lyrics. It was just becoming a tedious task, and he needed a break.

He stood, deciding to go for a quick stroll around the outside of the dorm to burn off some steam. Grabbing a jacket, and slipping on some shoes, he walked out of his room, and out of the building.

Tokiya was met with the bitter sting of chilled air, and sighed. Fall had just started, and the leaves of the trees were already changing color. Red, yellow, and orange was all around him, highlighted by the moon's pale color. The smell of falling leaves met his nose, and he inhaled it greedily. The cold air here permeated the clothing he wore, and left him slightly shivering.

He walked along the side of the building quickly, immediately regretting the decision to go for a walk. It was cold, and he was definitely not enjoying himself. Why had he done this again?

Tokiya stomped back into the dorm, irritation radiating from him. He was freezing, and tired. Screw lyrics. He had no urge to write anything anymore.

He looked down, in front of the door to his joint bedroom, noticing numerous small leading into the room. He grabbed the doorknob, opening the door, his eyebrows arched to reflect the confusion he felt.

He stole a glance into the room, allowing irritation to spark in his eyes. His gaze followed the trail of water into their room. The trail ended at Ittoki, who was dripping wet, and taking snacks from their mini fridge. Not only had he created a mess of the floor, the boy wasn't wearing a shirt either.

Drops of water were dripped off of Ittoki's hair, and cascaded down his chest. His skin was taut over his muscles. The boys figure was lithe and slender; something he hadn't noticed before. He also hadn't noticed the darker tone to Ittoki's skin. Where Tokiya's skin was the color of cream, Ittoki's more resembled cream, mixed with caramel. One lone droplet of water caught his eye, and his gaze followed it. The droplet of water sloped over Ittoki's pink nipple, and down the planes of his stomach, before it hit the waistline of his pants. Tokiya ripped his gaze away, his cheeks heating faintly. He had not been checking out his roommate. No. He had not been.

"Otoya!" He yelled, his fury evident. All sexual thoughts cast aside as Tokiya stormed over to Ittoki's bed, picking up the discarded towel that was thrown carelessly there. Tokiya knelt in front of the red headed boy, taking it upon himself to dry the idiot off. Ittoki just eyed him with wide, confused eyes.

"You'll catch cold, you idiot." Tokiya snaps, glaring at the boy in front of him. "Not to mention, you've tracked water all throughout the room! Learn to dry yourself off properly!"

"I'm sorry, Tokiya." Ittoki apologized, grinning like a fool. Ittoki was a bit taken aback by the kindness being displayed to him. It was new and left his chest feeling tight.

"You should be, moron." Tokiya sighs, fluffing up Ittoki's red locks. A few strands brushed Tokiya's fingers. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through the scarlet locks, and verify if they were as soft as they looked.

Ittoki watched Tokiya with wide, fascinated eyes. He'd always tried to stay a safe distance from Tokiya, so he wouldn't aggravate him. But, being so close to him, has Ittoki noticing things he hadn't before. Like, the elegant slope of Tokiya's lips, the straightness of his nose, or the sculpted perfection of his cheeks. He never had noticed how long Tokiya's eyelashes were, and the long shadows they cast. Even Tokiya's iris' were more defined; different shades of dark blue, combining to make a magnificent midnight.

"I think my hair is dry now." Tokiya muttered past dry lips. His mouth had gone dry during his observation of Tokiya. He licked his lips, so they wouldn't chap.

Tokiya's gaze followed Ittoki's tongue. Tokiya felt his breath hitch, watching the tip of Ittoki's tongue dart back into his mouth. What was wrong with him?

Tokiya threw the towel aside, quickly placing distance between them. He was overworked, and that was why he was behaving so strangely. Simple.

"Don't be too loud. I need to get my rest for class tomorrow." Tokiya says, turning away from the other boy. He wanted to get the image of Ittoki purged from his mind. The thought, did weird things to his thought process, and that didn't sit well with him.

"It's only nine o'clock!" Ittoki exclaimed, bewildered. Tokiya was one who didn't usually go to sleep early. He stayed up doing homework, or reading.

"I'm well aware of the time, Otoya."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

Tokiya gave a tired sigh, pulling the blankets back on his bed. He kicked off his shoes, and hung his jacket on his bed post. He'd put it away properly, tomorrow. "Positive."

Ittoki said no more, nodding towards Tokiya. He picked up the can of soda, and slice of pizza he had extracted from the refrigerator, and sat on his giant pillow that he'd had on his side of the room since they moved in. He stretched out on it, pulling his headphones on.

Tokiya sighed in relief when he heard the quiet sound of Ittoki's music. At least he could try to sleep, without a million questions being thrown at him. His mind was still replaying the incident with Ittoki. How he'd noticed and watched the other boys chest. How he'd wanted so badly to stroke his hair. Even how he's wanted to touch Ittoki's tongue with his own How shameful. To Tokiya's great displeasure, his lower anatomy was attempting to betray him at the remembrance of those instances.

The entire situation baffled him, and he was helpless to stop the occurrences. He was unsure to why his body was having this reaction, but he would put money to the fact that he hadn't relieved himself sexually, in quite a while. Once he did, everything would be back to normal. He hope, anyway.

He climbed into bed, flicking off his desk lamp. He buried himself in his blankets, relaxing into the soft mattress. He was still cold though. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the chill on his fingers and toes. It would subside as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Letting the euphoric blackness of sleep take over his mind, he allowed his thoughts to wander to where they wanted.

He vaguely recalled his dream; a stage performance, the roaring crowd, and Otoya by his side as the crowd cheered. It was surprisingly serene, and he wondered if he was reliving a memory.

Before he came to a conclusion, he felt himself being dragged out of the dream at alarming speed, by a prodding digit to his shoulder. He groaned the sound full of irritation and sleepiness. He shivered at the chill he received when he became somewhat conscious.

With much effort, he was able to open his eyes to a certain extent. Directly in front of his face, he was met with russet eyes, blood-red hair, and a pleading expression. So, Otoya was the cause of his disturbed sleep. Go figure.

"What do you want Otoya?" Tokiya snapped, his words slurred with sleep. He probably sounded like an idiot, but he just wanted to sleep.

"Well, you see, I had a nightmare, and then I couldn't fall asleep, and whenever this happens, I used to call my dog into my room, and cuddle with her, or sleep with my body-pillow, but I don't have either of those here and-"

"Otoya. Point? Please." Tokiya snaps, his eyes already growing droopy.

"Ah! Right! Can I share your bed, just for tonight?"

Be it any other time, Tokiya would have thought this through more. He would have said no, and sent the boy on his way. As it was, Tokiya was already drifting to sleep, and his mind was muddled. So, he took the easy way out.

"Whatever." He grumbled, turning onto his other side, and falling straight into unconsciousness.

Ittoki, being the optimist he was, took the "Whatever," as a "Sure." He grinned with relief, and crawled into the bed beside Tokiya. He flinched when Tokiya's foot, met his own. He was freezing!

Ittoki pressed his feet to Tokiya's, shuttering at the icy chill to them. He shyly linked their fingers, placing his hands palm-to-palm with Tokiya's. The only comfortable way this would work, is if Ittoki did some adjusting.

Ittoki turned so his back was facing Tokiya. He scooted back just enough, so Tokiya was literally spooning him. He knew the position was a bit awkward, but Tokiya was cold as ice, and needed another source of heat. Ittoki just tried ignoring the burning of his cheeks.

He laid his head on Tokiya's pillow, yawning. He inhaled, getting a nose-full of Tokiya smell. He'd be honest; he'd never noticed Tokiya's scent much, until now. He kind of smelt good. Comforting.

The smell was crisp, and fresh, with that undercurrent of sweet, spicy scent that made Ittoki's heart feel fuzzy. The only thing he could really relate the smell to, would have to be a mix of autumn air, and apple pie.

Nestled against Tokiya as he was, he could feel the subtle beat of Tokiya's heart. Tokiya's breath fanned Ittoki's neck, washing over him comfortingly.

And just like that, Ittoki was out.

* * *

_"Tokiya, please!" Ittoki begged wantonly, kneeing next to Tokiya. Tokiya turned around from his desk, to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at his roommate. What had Ittoki wanted this time? Tokiya figured it had been obvious that he had work to do._

_Ittoki pouted up at the taller male, surprising Tokiya. Since when did Ittoki pout so...cutely? "I already asked once!" Ittoki whined, shifting where he knelt, uncomfortably._

_Tokiya realized all too soon this was a dream, and mentally shook his head. He was quickly cast out of his "body" to watch the transgressions between dream him, and dream Ittoki. This would be interesting. _

_Dream Tokiya smirked down at helpless little Dream Ittoki, like a wolf would to its prey. Dream Tokiya placed his pen off to the side, and turned to fully face Dream Ittoki._

_Tokiya raised an eyebrow, now utterly stumped. Why, would he _ever_ look at Ittoki like that? He never had thought of Ittoki as a meal to be devoured._

_"Oh? So, you're willing to beg, huh?" Dream Tokiya pulled Dream Ittoki's face closer, nibbling on Ittoki's sensitive earlobes. Ittoki gasped at the contact, relishing in it. He moaned, his cheeks turning redder then they already had been. Dream Ittoki's eyes glassed over with pleasure, a shutter traveling the length of his body._

_Tokiya was frozen in place as he watched the scene unfold. He watched Ittoki's expression, and had felt his own blood heat in reaction to it. A light pressure pushed against his abdomen, and he knew he was getting turned on. Even now, he felt the searing blood pump into his penis._

_He was thrown into Dream Tokiya's point of view again, and was now a slave to his own dream. Tokiya tried forcing his dream body to stop assaulting Ittoki's neck with nips and kisses, but to no avail. In fact, he stopped fighting all together, lost in the sounds of Ittoki's pleasure._

_When Tokiya realized just how stupid he was, for trying to resist a dream, he took over. If it was his dream, he may as well have some fun with it._

_He ran his hands though Ittoki's-soft!-hair, purring his own satisfaction into Ittoki's ear. Ittoki's arms wrapped around him, and his nails scored Tokiya's bare back. Apparently, he had been shirtless, and just hadn't noticed._

_Ittoki was panting into his ear, and the sound was pure bliss. Would the real Ittoki sound like this? Maybe it was best to not think about that._

_"Please," Tokiya tensed as Ittoki nibbled his earlobe. Was Ittoki even _capable_ of making such an erotic voice. "Tokiya, stop teasing me." Ittoki whispered pleadingly. "I want you inside me. Now." Ittoki demanded, squeezing Tokiya._

_Tokiya's body moved on its own, whisking Ittoki to his bed hurriedly. As he went, he and Ittoki tore off their clothes with haste._

_He threw Ittoki down onto the bed, and crawled on top of him. Ittoki's arms were lazily stretched above him, both hands resting on Tokiya's pillows. Ittoki's face was red and heated with passion, his eyes a gateway of lust and desire. Tokiya's cock twitched in acknowledgement of the desire._

_Ittoki spread his legs, smiling shyly up at Tokiya. "I kind of...prepared myself already, while you were doing paperwork. I hope you don't mind." Ittoki said, his voice layered with desire, and raw lust. Tokiya had a hard time _not_ imagining Ittoki pleasing himself._

_"Such a naughty boy." Tokiya purred, rubbing the head of his hardened dick against Ittoki's puckered hole. Ittoki made a mewling sound, causing Tokiya to grin. Oh how he loved the cute sounds Ittoki made._

_"Please Tokiya!" Ittoki begged, his eyes watering. "Hurry!"_

_Tokiya was happy to oblige. He grabbed onto Ittoki's hips firmly, staring down at the redheads weeping member. He would make sure Ittoki came. Twice. He licked his lips, pleased with the challenge. He started to push in, ready to feel the heat of Ittoki's walls-_

Tokiya awoke with a start, the fog of sleep receding from his mind. He groaned, burrying his face against his warm pillow and closed his eyes. What a dream. What had he been thinking? A sex dream with Ittoki, really? Why Ittoki?

He hit his head against his pillow, causing it to grunt. It had taken him seconds to feel the stickiness of his pants. So, he had taken his sexual frustrations, and manifested them into a sexy Ittoki. Ha, he was more twisted then he had imagined.

Wait—He opened his eyes and stared at his not-pillow. Instead, he was met with creamy caramel skin, and locks of red hair brushing against his face. He jumped and flailed with alarm, his head slamming against the wall behind him. His feet kicked Ittoki's, and his hands were locked in an iron grip.

He let out a long stream of cuss words as his face burned deep red. He was in no mental state to comprehend any of this.

Had the dream been real?


End file.
